Total Anime Island
by RyukuTAI
Summary: Characters from Dragon ball ruto, Inuyasha, hetalia, Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-gi-oh, Sailor moon, and Bleach compete to win 1 million dollars in total drama.


"Welcome to Total Anime Island! I am your host, Ryuku. In this action packed and drama filled show, there will be 14 contestants from varius anime's. 1 will be eliminated every episode until 1 remains. The winner will be awarded with 1 Million dollars! Let's meet the contestants!" Just then the boat arived. "Our first contestant, Nartuto umazaki from Nartuto!" Ryuku said.

"Its Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said. Naruto wore a black Shonen jump shirt with grey jeans and orange sneakers.

[" Man, If I win think of all the food I can get! If you couldn't tell I love food." Naruto said]

"Same thing. Next, Goku from Dragon ball z!" Ryuku said. Goku wore a orange and blue short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and orange blue sneakers.

["So I had a girlfriend, chichi. She dumped me because (Puts cookie in mouth) I don't have money. If I did have money (chews cookie), she will probaly want me back."]

"Inuyasha, from Inuyasha!" Ryuku said. Inuyasha walks by Ryuku, next to the others. Inuyasha had on a red longsleeve shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

["My friends tell me to get out more often. I guess this counts." Inuyasha said.]

"Next we have Alfred Jones from Hetalia!" Ryuku said. He had on a red hoodie, light blue pants, and red and white sneakers.

["People call me America. Mostly my friend. Theirs no specific reason I'm here" America said.]

"Now for Krillin from Dragon ball z!" Ryuku said.

"I'm finaly here! I'm seasick." Krillin said in a sick tone. Krillin had on a black and white hoodie, blaxk jeans, and white sneakers.

["I guess this will be fun. Think of all the experiences." Krillin said]

"Next, Ash ketchum from Pokemon?" Ryuku asked in a disapointed tone "Next time I'm choosing the contestants!" He said.

"Hey my show gets more views than yours!" Ash yelled. Ash wore his normal outfit.

"Harsh words man, this is the first episode." Ryuku said shaking his head. "Oh well, for the last of the boys, Vegeta from Dragon ball z. Wow." Ryuku said.

"Hello all I will conquer!" Vegeta yelled. He wore a black shirt with purple sleeves, black jeans, and purple sneakers.

["I'm in this for the suffering of the mere weaklings. Screw money." Vegeta said.]

"Now for the girls. First Momo from Bleach!" Ryuku said.

"That ship ride was so long!" Momo said holding her stomach. She had on a black blouse, grey skirt, and black shoes.

[" I'm a big book fan. Theirs a lot you can learn from them." Momo Explained]

"Next Bulma. Theirs a shocker." Ryuku sarcasticaly said.

"Hi!" Bulma said. Bulma wore a tight teal shirt, blue mini skirt, and light blue flats.

["I'm already rich. So yeah..." Bulma said.

"Anywho, next is Tea, from Yu-gi-oh! Your killing me with these characters." Ryuku said.

"Hello!" Tea said. She wore a teal blouse, navy blue shorts, and black flats.

[" I feel like I'm gonna meet alot of people here." Tea said]

"Now theirs something. Serena tsukino from Sailor moon!" Ryuku said.

"That was some ride... but the food was good!" Serena said. She wore a pink turleneck, black mini skirt, and black flats.

[" If you really know me, you know I like making friends. That's what I'll try to do!" Serena said.]

"Up next Eighteen from Dragon ball z. Seriusly? If theirs one more dbz character in this list. Their will be NO dbz characters next season." Ryuku said in an annoyed fashion. Eighteen walk right pass Ryuku. She wore a white shirt with a dragon desighn, and gold sleeves, black jeans, and gold and white sneakers.

[" I don't have much to say... I'm mainly focused on winning one million dollars." Eighteen said]

"Presenting Sakura from Naruto!" Ryuku said.

"I'm here... its about time." Sakura said. She wore a rose blouse, white shorts, and white sneakers.

[" Naruto wanted me to come here. I said no. But I changed my mind. I regret that." Sakura said]

"Now for the last contestant, Sora from Digimon! Digital facepalm!" Ryuku said.

"Hi everyone!" Sora said. She wore a purple tight long sleeve shirt, dark grey jeans, and black sneakers.

["I have had a lot of outdoors experiences. This will come in handy with challenges!" Sora said.]

"Well that's all the contestants! But theirs somethink I want your opinion on. Who is your favorite character? Who will be voted off first? And who do you think will win? I'll be back with more Total-Anime-Island!" Ryuku said.


End file.
